The present invention relates to a magnetic bubble memory system, and more particularly to a magnetic bubble memory system having a write protect function to prevent valuable memory contents from being erased or rewritten.
It has been known in a field of an audio magnetic tape cassette to protect valuable information recorded on a magnetic record medium from being erased.
A similar write protect function for a magnetic bubble memory cassette has been known by, for example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 58-72795.
In those prior art devices, any writing into the storage medium is mechanically or electrically inhibited but a write protect function to a specific area on the storage medium is not provided.